Painfully True
by Wendy Moira Angela Darling
Summary: Wendy Darling didn't believe the rumors of her insanity. Peter Pan was real, as was everything the young woman had experienced. What happens when you turn to nobody but shadows, and the only one you can turn to is a dying memory, before it's too late? R
1. Coming Clean

**Author's Note: To anyone who doesn't know, all the characters mentioned that are in the original book, belong to J. M. Barrie, who thought of the best, best, best book that was ever created! I'm modeling Peter and the other characters after Universal Studios' 2003 movie "Peter Pan". Well, I hope you like it, and please, please, please review!**

CHAPTER ONE: FACE THE TRUTH 

Time has no effect on emotions. With every word remembered, one can almost taste that certain time of his or her memory. To Wendy Darling, all she could hear were the sounds of Peter's voice whispering into her ear, echoing throughout her soul, never being able to drift out of her. After her departure with the cocky boy that Friday evening, all the girl could do was stay at her nursery window, eyes glued to the sky. She wouldn't eat, nor sleep. She wouldn't say a word of her own, only repeating Peter's words she had heard once before. Many nights, John, Michael, Nibbs, Tootles, Curly, and the twins would come to the her, tap on her shoulder, or give her a comforting hug. All the poor thing could do was start crying like there was no tomorrow. Tears shed for a love once lost. Maybe, for a love that was still there.

As the days passed, Mr. and Mrs. Darling became worried. Their poor little girl was turning a mere dream into a sick obsession. People were starting to talk, especially the others at work. Oh, the chain of gossiping wives!

"Have you heard of George Darling's daughter?" One fellow worker at the bank, Mr. Rowells, murmured to the man beside him.

"Yes, the one who's going insane?" The overweight one huffed, grooming his white mustache with his hand. "I won't be surprized, knowing George. Soon enough, he'll have a seamstress for a daughter."

Mr. Darling pretended not to hear, just press his glasses harder into his face and continue with his work. The problem was, it was quite troublesome not to hear things. Especially if it was dealing with someone you loved.

It wasn't his wife's fault that talk of his daughter's illness was spreading around London. He was sure that she only talked to her friends at teatime with a worried heart. Heavens knows what the other women could have said to their husbands.

One night, just after supper, Mr. Darling was sitting at the head of the table. He was wondering about all the comotion dealing with Wendy, how to help her, mostly in vain. Yes, the man cared for the health of Miss Darling, but he had other worries about the whole outcome of the family's social life. Would England shun him as a horrible father? Think of all the possibilities.

"George, dear? Is something wrong?" The kind, calm vocals of Mrs. Darling asked from across the long, oak table.

All at once, the eight other boys at the table snapped their heads to their father. They, too, had heard the ugly gossip about their older sister. Knowing what he was thinking about, the boys halted eating, waiting for Mr. Darling to speak.

Mr. Darling, who was busy trying to cut his corned beef, rushed his eyes off the meat once she spoke. So surprized, he flung his fork into the air with a jump, watching it fall to the ground.

"Me? Oh, no Mary." He stumbled over his words. A doubtful look crossed over Mrs. Darling's face, as she nodded with disbelief. Mr. Darling switched from side to side with himself, wondering if he should speak or not speak. To talk, or not to talk. That was the question. "Actually, yes."

Once again, all the Darling children's faces were upon him, waiting for a word to pop out of his mouth. Mrs. Darling noticed Curly's fork halfway to his mouth, stopped by the youth's hand. He was too busy concentrating for his new father's response.

"Now, Curly. Fork down, dear." The woman laughed, taking the fork out of Curly's grasp. Curly didn't move a muscle. Not even his eyes twitched.

"Wendy, is becoming quite ill." George Darling started, taking off his glasses and wiping them off with his handkercheif. "If we do not act quickly, I'm afraid our only daughter is in more, risk. That is why, I plan to take her to a phsychology doctor first thing in the morning."

Truthfully, only Mrs. Darling knew what a phsychology doctor was. A doctor of sorts, who controls the brain's emotions, and deals with 'crazy' people, or other sorts. A gasp came out of her mouth, as a soft, refined hand went up to cover it.

"George!" She panted. "Our Wendy?"

"It's for the best, Mary!" He yelled, fist angrily pounding on the white clothed table. The china shook and clinked, as Michael swore he saw a vain getting ready to burst in Mr. Darling's forehead. "All I want is the best!"

With that, Mr. Darling stormed out of the red dining room, down the hallway, and slammed the door to his study. Mrs. Darling sat at her chair, speechless. Her daughter wasn't truly insane, was she? She wouldn't have to go to a clinic, right?

"Mother?" Michael asked, tapping his knife on his plate absent-mindedly.

"Yes?" She sighed, taking her plate and setting her napkin ontop of it. It was hard to eat, now that she knew her family was falling apart.

"What's happening?"

Mrs. Darling looked with sorrow and pity at her youngest son, as she set the plate down and walked over to the seven-year-old. Kneeling down, making her shorter than he was, she smiled reassuringly.

"What's happening with what, precious?" She whispered, patting his shoulder.

Michael looked at his brothers, his green eyes shining with unshed tears. He seemed to be hesitant, more hesitant than the others.

"To our life?"

A single tear dropped down Mary Darling's elegant face, smearing the little amount of make-up she had on.

"Peter Pan happened."


	2. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks

3

CHAPTER TWO: CLOSING WALLS AND TICKING CLOCKS 

The morning was brisk and unhappy, as the newly invented taxi's wheels rolled over puddles, splashing homeless beggars and pedestrians. Not an inch of sun peeked out from behind the grey clouds, as a gloomy feeling silently passed the Darling house. Not a soul was happy that morning, every child and adult dwelling in the home, even Nana, wished this day would be over with.

"Wendy Darling, you get in the cab!" Mr. Darling boomed, grabbing onto the newly thirteen year old's waist, pulling with all his might.

Wendy's hands stayed glued onto the window pane, tears running down her eyes and screams coming out of her mouth.

"No! You can't make me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, voice becoming hoarse. "What if he comes, and I'm not here?!"

George's head looked like it was about to explode. Yes, the children knew it well. Soon, the steam would come out of his ears and nose, as a lion's roar would escape his lungs. The boys couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"I can, and I will! You are coming with me, only for fifteen minutes!" He yelled, tugging and tugging. "I've just about had it with you!"

"NO!" Wendy shrieked, feeling her hands slip as she fell backwards. Mr. Darling jumped at the chance, as he grabbed onto Wendy's legs and carried her out the door like a sack of potatoes.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart." Mrs. Darling cooed, bidding goodbye to the rampaging girl as Wendy was carried out the door. "Father is only trying to help you."

With the quiet thud of the oak door closing, all Wendy saw was no hope. How could they betray her? Peter promised he'd come back once in a while, right? He promised! Promises were supposed to be kept. Had Peter already forgotten about her? What then? Would she have to find another love?

The possibilities were unthinkable. Wendy felt like fainting from exhaustion and depression. What was worth living for if you knew your only true love would never see you again?

Too many questions... too many riddles... too many thoughts on the girl's mind. The taxi cab drove away from that corner house, over to the office of Mr. Edward Parter. The black, thick letters on the brick, large building looked overpowering to the small, speck of a girl standing infront of the golden doors. Emerald eyes widening, with an uneasy gesture, Miss Darling walked into the area, gloved hand clutched onto her father's.

Up the many marble stairs, down what seemed to be thousands of hallways, Wendy finally turned the knob to look into an elegantly decorated, unwelcome room. A slightly overweight man, seeming to be in his forties, sat at the plush, red armchair. His crooked, hooked nose reminded her of the man in her nightmares, a pirate captain. Wincing, Wendy uncomfortably slipped into the leather couch, fingernails digging into her skin.

"Hello, Miss Darling." Mr. Parter carefully stated, a kind smile upon his features. Mr. Darling tipped his top hat, before removing it from his head and seating himself down at a green stool. Wendy gazed at her father, frantic panic in her eyes. Sadly, George ignored it and focussed his attention upon Dr. Parter. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Dr. Parter, do you promise to keep this information to yourself, as well as your workers, if possible?" Mr. Darling asked, right eyebrow raised as a hard hand went to stroke his chin.

Another chill went down Wendy's spine as she saw the eerie smile of Mr. Parter. His smile seemed to state "I know something you don't know".

Surprisingly, Dr. Parter released a laugh, eyes not leaving Wendy for one second. It was like a hungry beast carefully watching baked ham inside a window. Not a comfortable feeling whatsoever.

"Mr. Darling, please. Whatever goes on in this room, stays in this room. You have my word."

George hesitated before beginning to speak. It was hardest to get things out of grown-ups, especially things that didn't seem to realistic.

"Well, you see..." He leaned in, and began to talk in a quiet voice, "Wendy has been thinking that she and her brothers have been on an adventure, meeting a boy named Peter Pan."

Dr. Parter anxiously flipped through filled papers in his notebook, before beginning to scribble down notes. "What kind of adventure? Could it be an adventure at the home, or somewhere in the town?"

"I'm guessing-"Mr. Darling started. To his astonishment, Dr. Parter interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you, sir, I was asking Wendy." It was rather odd to see a man behave with such softness in his voice, with such sharp words. Wendy scooted back in her chair, knees urging to be tucked under her arms.

The red of her father's cheeks became apparent, as he quieted himself down before straightening his posture. "Oh, dreadfully sorry. Wendy?"

All eyes were on her. She could sense it. Soon enough, Wendy's face was beginning to turn as red as her father's.

"It was far away." She whispered, emerald green eyes glued to the floor.

Dr. Parter shifted around in his chair, before nodding, taking more notes. "Yes, an adventure far away. Tell me, Wendy, what was this place called?"

Wendy paused as she tasted the word at the tip of her tongue. Gulping the air from inside her mouth, the once bright and youthful Miss Darling was now the helpless, puppy of the bunch. Would she dare say it? Her father would want her to...

"Neverland." A glimpse of a whisper was heard from the vocals of the British child. Dr. Parter widened his eyes at the girl, as curiousity began to work its magic.

"I see. Neverland. And where does Mr. Pan come into this adventure?" The man tried to sound soft and believing, but it didn't work out as well as he had thought. Of course, all doctors and therapists think their patients are crazy. Why else would they be ranking the payment so high?

Wendy's eyes caught her father's for a moment, fear lurking them both.

"Peter took me there. Along with my brothers."

"Definately true. Mr. Darling, could you please take Wendy back to your home, and meet me back here by six? I'm sure Miss Darling is quite tired."

Eye language was contacted by Mr. Darling and the therapist, Mr. Darling looking confused and angry. Parter, however, seemed to have convinced Mr. Darling to follow his directions. No sooner than five minutes later, the Darling pair had left the office building.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: More to come, sorry for the delay! Again, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! Hehehe :D


End file.
